change your mind
by akaruy
Summary: after an accident, kyo is not the same anymore. yuki discovers that he does not hate him as much as he always thought...
1. the accident

Hey! This is my very first story in english (what a challenge! Ha!) and I hope you won't kill me if I used any words in a wrong meaning... all my help was an online dicionary.... The idea to this story just popped into my mind as I was reading the second chapter of the manga again. And I listened to this song... do you know t.a.t.u.? No? Okay, never mind ^_^ Enjoy the story and review, please!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yuki came home, he went to his room and unpacked some books from the library. Disgusted he stared at the titles:  
  
"the cat- beloved pet"  
  
"the typical behavior of cats" and  
  
"how do I understand my cat?"  
  
Yuki hid the books quickly in a drawer. He didn't want to see them until he had to work with them. Damn psychology teacher.  
  
He remembered his teacher's words earlier that day: "For we are going to study the behavior of men I want each of you to prepare a recitation about the behavior of an animal so that we can start to understand our behavior from the first beginnings. I will now give every one a little sheet of paper with an animal name on it, this will be your recitation's topic. Please do not tell anyone which animal you have to talk about..." Just his luck, really.  
  
"Yuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiii? Are you theeeeeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?" someone yelled from downstairs and made Yuki jump. He went to the door and shouted back: "Yee-es!" "Oh!" Toru came running up the stairs. "Shigure was wondering- and I was wondering too of course- where you were. Why did the library take you so long? Or did you go somewhere else?" "No, but I had to search for some books..." Yuki answered evading. It had taken him so long in the library because he just couldn't grab the books and leave. He had been standing in front of the shelf and was struggling with himself for some hours. He didn't know why. "And I almost thought I didn't listen to you properly as you told me you came home later.." Toru smiled. "Anyway, dinner is ready. Come on!" The girl jumped down the stairs, slowly followed by a smiling Yuki.  
  
"Hmm, Toru, this food looks really good! I can't wait to eat it!" Shigure said with hungry eyes. "Just one second!" Toru said cheerful and placed another bowl on the table. Then she sat down on her end of the table. "Bon Appetit!" They filled their plates (Shigure as the first one) and started eating. "So, how was your day?" asked Toru, trying to fill the greedy silence. No one answered, so Toru decided to add a name. "...Kyo?" The boy swallowed his food and said: "We had almost the same classes the whole day and were at this house together after that. The only time where something really interesting you don't know yet could have happened was my way home, and that was as usual." "She's just trying to make conversation, dumbass." Yuki muttered. "And I answered the question! Don't call me dumbass!" "If you ask someone how his day was you don't want to know the details, you want to know the other one's impression of this day and his current feeling, dumbass. A little "my day was fine how was yours?" would have been the correct answer." "Fine, know-it-all, shut up and don't dare to call me dumbass again!" Toru, foreseeing the worst, interjected: "It's all right, Yuki, really, I was just..." but was interrupted by the silverly-grey haired boy. "Why, what would you do dumbass?" he asked. "DONT CALL ME DUMBASS!!!!" Kyo shouted at top of his voice and sprang towards Yuki who staved off his opponent first attack. The table tremored and Shigure grabbed most of the foodplates, putting them to a safe place while Toru cried: "STOP! Shigure- san, stop them! Please!" But the older man shook his head: "They didn't have a fight for quite a while, let them fight now or there will be a real bad fight..." -a chair flew past his head- "... ookay, this IS the bad fight but I won't interrupt them now, I want to survive until my next birthday you know... c'mon, let's go to a safer place." He added the last sentence as Yuki- to his surprise- was thrown with a slam to the ground making the whole room quiver. "HA! HOW ARE YOU NOW NASTY RAT?!" Kyo yelled happily. Shigure dragged Toru away, out of the room, which already looked like a battlefield. What it was, actually. Yuki, angry now, jumped to his feet, starting an attack on his own. Being one of the 12 eto he possessed more power that a usual could ever gain. Now he lay every bit of it in a single fast punch. Kyo tried to repel it, but this punch was far too strong. It hit him so hard that the air was pressed out of his lungs and the world seemed to be a spinning pegtop, just a blurr of colors. He was unconscious before he hit the thin walls or the tree which was standing in front of the living room in the garden. Yuki watched Kyo collide with the tree and then roll on the ground, almost back to the house. He waited if Kyo moved, and as he didn't, he let his body go limp. Then he realized how the room looked. This will be a lot of work for Kyo!, he thought. And he noticed how broken he suddenly was, and how his right hand ached. It was still a fist and as he tried to open it it hurt even more. "Oh my GOSH! Yuki! How are you..? And Kyo!" Toru ran over to the garden, looking for Kyo. Shigure came next to Yuki. "That you always have to fight you two.... let me see your hand." He looked at the boy's hand, by now being red and a little bit swollen and said: "Go and cool it, okay? I'm going to re-set the table." Yuki nodded and went over to the bathroom. Toru slowly walked towards Kyo's body. Something on him was really strange, she thought. Somehow she didn't dare to touch him, she just stood there looking for a while. Then she noticed that Kyo had always had red hair, but not that red. "Shigure" she wispered. It was blood, she was sure now. "Shigure!!" she screamed.  
  
The young man, suddenly alarmed, came over to the girl quickly. "What's the matter?" he asked, eying Kyo. "There.. there ... isn't it blood?" Toru asked anxious. Shigure followed her gaze, then kneeled down next to the boy. He gently moved Kyo's head, then he said calmly: "Toru, go call the ambulance, please."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
oookay, something is wrong with my word program.... somehow the text wasn't uploaded as I put it down... how I hate this computer... I hope you didn't mind the weird paragraphs. 


	2. after

Hey! Thanks soooooooooooooo much to Charlie-kun, Sohma Risa, Lady Geuna, Caer, Mystic Dragon, eulchen, Jim Morningstar, FurubaChic2603, Kotonaru for all the reviews! No, it wasn't "all the things she said" but something like "can you see me now" or "show me love" or.... uh, I heard the whole cd :-)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Yuki came out of the bathroom, his hand not that aching anymore, he heard Toru talking hasty on the phone. He could hear words like "ambulance" and "accident". What was going on?  
  
For he didn't want to disturb Toru he went to look for Shigure, who was supposed to be in the (destroyed again) living room. As he entered the room, Shigure entered it too from the garden. Yuki raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What..." he startet but Shigure interruptet: "Kyo was hurt worse than we thought- I don't want Toru to see him, I'm going to wait with her in front of the house." With that he walked past Yuki.  
  
"The silly cat will survive, what's wrong with him?" the boy wondered aloud, walking over to the garden. What caught his eye was a puddle of blood around the head of the motionless body lying in the grass. "This is a trick right?" Yuki asked Kyo, who did not response. "....right?"  
  
"He's lying in the garden, follow me please." Shigure said to the two doctors who carried a stretcher. "Toru, you should stay here." Toru nodded, her face white.  
  
The three men went around the house, into the garden, where Kyo lied. Shigure stopped for just a millisecond as he saw Yuki standing tense next to him, his face whiter than usual.  
  
"What happened to him?" one of the doctors asked while they lay Kyo on their stretcher and the other one examined his head. "He.... slipped." Shigure answered slowly. ".....uhu..." The doctors did not believe him, but that didn't matter.  
  
As the white-dressed men carried Kyo over to the ambulance car, Yuki asked: "Why did you call for the ambulance and not Hatori?" "Because he can heal you when you are ill, but not if you are injured like that! Kyo needs to go to the hospital." Shigure explained to the silver-grey haired boy.  
As Kyo slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was a very white ceiling. The he saw Toru, who smiled brightly. "Thank God you are awake! How are you feeling? Are you thirsty or anything? Can I.." "Toru!! What ...happened?" Kyo managed to say before the girl could babble on. "You fell on something and that hurt your head... they say it was probably a rock. You lost blood and have a light concussion ..." Shigure said, his head popping from the left into Kyo's view. "You will have to stay here a few days until you feel well enough to come home again." Toru added. "...but now Akito wants to see you." Shigure said, "Toru and I will come back tomorrow." "Until then!" Toru said, and they both left the room.  
  
Akito entered, and stood in front of Kyo's bed. "What did you do now, silly cat? I hope you remember to not be hugged by any nurse. And remember: You ran through the house, slipped and fell down in the garden. Do you understand cat?" He spat the last word. "Yes...." Kyo managed to say, Akito then nodded and left the room, too.  
  
When everyone was gone, Kyo touched his head, which was spinning madly. He feld a bandage around it. Why does this always happen to me?, he thought. I will never be able to win against Yuki... and I'm not all human so I can't just forget everything...  
  
The next day, Toru visited him. She told him the others weren't able to come because they had a lot of work to do but Kyo knew they just didn't want to waste their time in the hospital with the stupid cat. Toru talked a lot, but he was silent all the time. He didn't wonder when Toru told him she couldn't come the next day because her new job started then.  
  
The thoughts which he had surpressed almost all his life came popping into his mind again: You are worthless, you are none of us, you are not wanted but we can't let you go away because you could tell our secret....  
  
When he was allowed to go home he just dressed and started walking towards Shigure's house without calling anyone to get him. He didn't want to bother them.  
  
As Kyo entered the house, the others were sitting around the table in the (repaired) living room. "Kyo!" Toru cried happily, "why didn't you let anyone call us to get you? How are you? Sit down!" Yuki shot Kyo a dark look he didn't understand. No wait, of course he was unhappy to see him again...  
  
Shigure gave him a little smile and then continued to write something down. Toru continued to ask questions which Kyo answered shortly.  
  
It was the next day when Kyo walked through the room and Toru was carrying a bowl of something. Suddenly Toru stumbled, the bowl slipped off her hands. Kyo sprang towards her to catch the bowl (what he did) but he also collided with Toru, who -could it be different- threw her arms around the boy. It made *poff* and there was no red-haired boy anymore, but a red- fured cat. Toru succeeded in balancing the bowl to not pour it over Kyo and finally put it onto the ground.  
  
"I'm soo sorry Kyo! I didn't want to do that.." "It's all right, Toru." The cat responded tiredly.  
  
"..oh well..." Toru stroked Kyo-the-cat's head, sighed and picked up the bowl again. "Today's fish for lunch, what do you think about that?" "I'm not really hungry... sorry Toru..." -"That's all right." The girl slowly walked over to the table and put the bowl down. "You can have whatever you want whenever you want..." then she noticed that the cat was gone.  
  
She went to pick up the clothes and lay them in Kyo's room.  
  
Yuki opened the book. There was a picture, so he decided to start on the next page. "Every cat's caracteristic is unique. -hu! They're all cats! That means they're all the same!"  
  
He jumped over some pages. "Cats have an absolutly perfect balanced.... oh, whatever. I just can't do this!" Yuki closed the book sharply. The he thought for a while.  
  
"I can't accept that because of Kyo I get a bad mark. This would be just stupid!" He opened the book again and grabbed a pen. And a sheet of paper. Then he sat there about 10 minutes, trying to read a paragraph without thinking it was about cats. Which was difficult because the word "cat" appeared in every sentence.  
  
Finally he gave up and went downstairs.  
  
tbc 


	3. change back?

I'm soooooooooo sorry it took me so long to post this chapter! I was really ill for about a month and then my internet didn`t work..... and now I have holidays and won't be around any computer for quite a while... So read slowly! And thanks to all those who wrote the comments!  
"Yuki-kun? What is it, you look so confused?"Toru looked at the boy who had just entered the kitchen.  
  
"Ah, nothing, I was trying to work on this recitation and somehow I can't go on..."  
  
"Oh! I remember!" Toru beamed "My topic was monkeys! My psychology class had to do that last month. Which is your topic?"  
  
Yuki sighed. "The cat." "So what's your problem?"  
  
"Huh?!" Yuki stared at the girl, who chuckled. "I mean, you have a cat here who you can study. I bet you will get an A!"  
  
"I-I I CAN'T study Kyo!" "What?" Toru asked, surprised.  
  
"I can't STUDY Kyo!" "Why not?"  
  
"I can't study KYO, do you understand my problem??" Toru smiled back at him "he's a cat right now, why don't you go and observe him?"  
  
Yuki frowned. "I can't do that." He stated and left the kitchen. Toru continued smiling, because she had found out that the boys in this house usually did what she supposed. Sooner or later. Sometimes. In some things.  
  
She continued doing what she had been doing before Yuki had talked to her.  
  
When someone knocked at the front door, Toru could see Shigure running to get it himself.  
  
"Hatori! Great that you are here!" Shigure greeted the doctor of the Soma- clan. "Ah, well." Hatori answered, "Where is Kyo? You said he'd had that accident?"  
  
"Yes, come in, he must be somewhere around...." They both went to the living room, with a short stop at the kitchen to convince Toru that nothing was needed. "I'm going to look for him" Shigure offered and went off. Toru appeared with some tea. "Thank you, Toru, this wasn't necessary.." The girl just smiled at the older man. "Tell me about that accident." - "Oh okay,...."  
  
"KYO! Where are you? Come here, kittykittykitty!" Shigure stood halfway up the stairs when Yuki glanced down at him. "He isn't up here." "Have you seen him?" Yuki shook his head and went back to his room. Shigure slowly walked downstairs when an idea crossed his mind.  
  
He went to look for a ladder. On his way he stumbled over an orange cat.  
  
When Shigure arrived at the living room (with Kyo-Cat under his arm), Toru had already explained what had happened to Hatori. The doctor greeted the transformed boy. Then he asked: "When are you going to change back?" Kyo tried to shrug, which didn't really work. "He must change back soon, it is quite a while since I transformed him..." Toru said shyly. Hatori nodded and started asking Kyo questions about how his head felt and so on.  
  
After a time he looked wondering at his watch and finally said: "I think you don't change back because your body is too weak." "Oh poor Kyo!" Toru exclaimed immediatly.  
  
"You should get some rest. I will come round in... two weeks." "Oh, do you come for dinner?" Toru asked, brightly smiling. "-Ok, well, for dinner in two weeks." Hatori stood up, just as Toru and Shigure.  
  
"Do you have to leave yet?" Shigure asked. "Yes... I have a lot to do, really. I think Kagura has a little cold.... call me if anything happens." Toru nodded. "Bye Kyo. I think you'll get better soon." Kyo-Cat nodded his head.  
  
Shigure went to the door with his older cousin. Before leaving Hatori said: "The next time you should call me first." "The injury looked really dangerous!" "I understand you. -And I won't tell Akito. But keep in mind what could happen..." Shigure nodded sighting and watched the other man walking to his car. 


	4. th chapter

Hi again. Here's the next chapter - I decided to make them shorter, but to post more chapters. Thank you for all the comments again. And now: READ! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Toru stroked Kyo's head once, then she asked him: "How are you feeling?" "It's okay....." was the response. "Should I cook something for you?"  
  
"...........no, not at the moment. Thanks, Toru." With that the orange cat went out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki sat in the classroom. The day had been strangely quiet until now. He almost caught himself with the thought of argueing with Kyo. But of course he was glad that the stupid cat was so quiet. Of course.  
  
One of his classmates asked over to him: "How far have you gone with your recitation?"  
  
Yuki shrugged. A girl said: "You have the cat, right? Oh, I'd love to have the cat! They're so cute and elegant and soft...." she smiled brightly at the grey-haired boy who looked at her with a blank expression. "I don't like cats." he said. "Why not?" the girl asked. "-They're silly." The girl laughed. "No, they're really intelligent! And I love this tigerishness around them, they remind me of their bigger relatives like tiger or lion!" Yuki shrugged again and bell rang, making the girl turn around and face the teacher.  
  
"I don't like cats." Yuki muttered to himself.  
  
But he decided to work on his recitation.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Have you seen Kyo?" Toru asked worried. They sat around the table, having a late lunch. Or maybe tea. Or a really early dinner. (whatever, they're eating)  
  
Yuki shook his head. Shigure said between two bits: "I think I've seen him lie in the sun in the garden but that was today morning." "Very helpful." Yuki commented.  
  
"Maybe he still is outside!" Toru thought aloud. "I don'T think so." Shigure admitted. "Then why.... oh, never mind." Yuki sighed. Shigure was getting on his nerves. But in a way he couldn't describe. Usually Kyo would have made some silly comment by now and they would be fighting in a short time.  
  
Yuki felt blank.  
  
Restless he shoved his leak (since Kyo wouldn't eat with them, Toru had decided to once cook leak and onions for them) to the other side of his plate.  
  
"Aren't you hungry, Yuki-kun?" Toru asked in her kind voice. Yuki sighed again and answered: "No. But it was delicious. I'm going upstairs to do some homework..."  
  
Shigure nodded in agreement as Yuki stood up, but couldn't think of any citable comment, so he continued nodding approvingly.  
  
Yuki went upstairs and sat down in front of "the typical behavior of cats". 


	5. th chapter

Okay, not much today, but there IS more!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kyo, come here. Kitty, kitty, kitty!" Toru placed a plate with some fish on the floor in the kitchen. "Where is he?" she asked herself worried. Then her eye fell on the clock.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I'm late to my new job! Shigure, food is in the fridge, I'm back late and will cook dinner then! Byeeeeeeee!"  
  
She disappeared out of the door. Shigure said: "Food? In the fridge? Great." And he went to "kill" it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki hadn't looked at his watch. He noted that it was evening when he got up from his chair. He must had been reading and writing and thinking for quite a long time.  
  
Slowly he went downstairs. It was oddly quiet there.  
  
Only from Shigure's room came a sound. As Yuki poked his head around the corner, he saw that Shigure was actually tipping something into his computer. "Where's Toru?" he asked his cousin.  
  
"New job. Will be back soon. Do you think "I haven't seen you for a millenium" sounds good?"  
  
Yuki didn't response but closed the door to the older one's room. With a strange feeling he went back to the living room. There he sat down next to the table and stared into the air.  
  
Finally he realized he was bored.  
  
"Kyo where are you, stupid cat? Do I always have to look for you?!", Yuki shouted while getting up and beginning to search for the orange cat. He looked into every room (the kitchen twice) and even climbed onto the roof. There he stood for a moment and watched the sun go down. Where could the other boy be?  
  
But instead of Kyo Yuki saw Toru coming home.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I'm baaaaaaaaack!" Toru shouted while she closed the door behind her. Yuki came towards her. "Hello Toru."  
  
"Hey Yuki, are you hungry? Is Shigure hungry? And where is Kyo? I'm going to cook something from this book today, look!" She handed him a book with the title: "Everything You Might Like To Eat". 


	6. th chapter, ending

Thank you for all your comments. Nonetheless I have to say that this is the last part of my story. When you read the ending you might say: go on writing, there are still open questions; and what is happening now?! But I like this ending, it is the original ending which I planned here it is. Leaves some space for thougths.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
While Toru kept on babbling about all the things she could cook Yuki absentmindly nodded in agreement. "Everything you cook tastes wonderful.", he stated. Suddenly Toru stopped talking.  
  
"What is it, Yuki? You are so... strange?" Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Am I?"  
  
Toru nodded. "Yes, and to be honest I don't really like you this way... I mean, I DO like you, no, what I actually meant to say was.." "Allllright!" Yuki interruptet her. "I understand."  
  
Toru gave him a smile. "And... what is your problem?" Yuki shrugged. "I don'T know. I hadn't even noticed I had changed." Toru seemed not to know what to say next, so she remained silent.  
  
After a while she went to cook dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Morning. Toru woke up as early as usual.  
  
She dressed and went to the bathroom, then downstairs to prepare breakfast.  
  
She put fresh water in the cat's bowl. A bit later Yuki and then Shigure appeared. They ate breakfast together silently.  
  
As Toru and Yuki went to school together, something crossed Toru's mind: "Yuki! I almost forgot: Did you see Kyo last evening? I was looking for him but somehow I didn't find him... oh my gosh I FORGOT him!"  
  
"Don't worry Toru, I was looking for him too and when I couldn't find him then you would have never found him. I mean, I was searching quite a long time..." Yuki answered. "Hmmmh..." Toru still looked guilty.  
  
"I hope he will change back soon. It is kind of boring now..." Toru said quietly. Yuki nodded slowly. Maybe....  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~§§§~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Another evening. Yuki sat over his recitation again. Toru had left to some of her jobs. Kyo was nowhere to be seen. Shigure had locked himself up in his room to "work", whatever that meant.  
  
Yuki sighed. He couldn't concentrate.  
  
'Most cats are moody. If something riles them, they can become unapproachable for weeks.' "True." Yuki noted.  
  
'Cats love to play for hours with catched mice.' "Hn."  
  
'Usually cats don't stay away from home longer than just some days, unless something happens to them. The intense attachment to their home destines their whole life.'  
  
"Okay now" he growled, "where is he?!"  
  
Wandering through the whole house again he wondered why he did that. He was bored. Toru was worried.  
  
..........and he was worried too.  
  
Another time the cat was nowhere to be found.  
  
Yuki walked back to his room when something caught his eye. There was a commode, standing on four legs and under it ...  
  
He knelt down and eyed the ball of red fur, the cat which had curled up there where he was reached by some sunbeams. The full orange fur sprakeled with golden points and shone brightley. Yuki didn't dare to move. The whole situation seemed so strange to him- it didn't feel like the cat there was his archenemy Kyo. Usually when Kyo was in his (first) cat form, he was angry and attacking and stuff like that. But then again Kyo had had that terrible accident..  
  
And- he looked tired. Unconsciously Yuki reached out, bur before his fingertips could touch the warm fur, he stopped.  
  
This must look really odd, he thought. He decided to wake the Cat up.  
  
"Baka Neko?" he whispered. And then, louder: "Come on stupid cat, get up!"  
  
Kyo opened one eye, then blinked. "...what?"  
  
And to the Cat's surprise his enemy's, the mouse's face broke into a smile.  
  
"I'm just glad I found you." 


End file.
